Erster Kuss!
by Cero-A-La-Izquierda
Summary: Toda persona de diez años con dos dedos de frente sabe que besar chicas es malo para la salud. Y, en ocasiones así, Gilbert se arrepiente de ser amigo de esos dos raritos que no lo comprendían. "Entonces besa un chico, mon ami" A la idea, lógica no le faltaba.


**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no pertenece, si lo hiciera sería un total desastre, porque soy incapaz de dibujar una linea recta. La imagen tampoco, por las razones anteriores, yo soy una vil bastarda que se aprovecha del talento ajeno(?)**

 _ **Erster Kuss!**_

« _Vamos, Gilbert, tú puedes_ » frunció un poco los labios « _No seas niña_ »

Pero el albino no se movió de su lugar.

¡Todo era culpa de ésos tontos de Antonio y Francis! Si ellos no le hubiesen ofrecido jugar a esa tontería de verdad o reto él hubiese podido seguir viviendo su vida tranquilo.

Se puso un poco de morritos, frunciendo el ceño, con el rubor cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas al recordar el bochornoso momento que había pasado con esos que se hacían llamar sus amigos.

— _Mon ami_ Gil, ¿qué escoges? —había preguntado Francis con una sonrisa ladeada que le aterró un poco, aunque no lo reconocería ni aunque le pagaran, cuando el pico de la botella de gaseosa le apuntó por primera vez en las cinco rondas que llevaban jugando.

—El asombroso yo elige... —vaciló por unos segundos, aunque se convenciera a sí mismo de que sólo quería dejar a los otros niños en suspenso—... elijo ¿verdad? —se reprendió mentalmente por hacerlo sonar como una pregunta.

Antonio le sonrió para hacerlo sentir más seguro, aunque luego de los retos que el francés y el alemán le habían puesto se supone debería estar más que acabado —después de todo, besar el suelo, confesarse a quién le gustaba gritándolo en medio del patio de juegos y quitarse la camiseta en pleno invierno no era algo muy bonito—.

—De acuerdo, Gilbo —al parecer, sería el español quién hiciese la pregunta del millón, por lo que el albino no se preocupó demasiado—, ¿con quién fue tu primer beso?

Beilschmidt se atragantó con su propia saliva ante la indiscreta pregunta, además de ponerse completamente rojo y balbucear incoherencias.

— _Dieu_... Gil, no me digas que tú... ¿nunca has besado a nadie? —la suposición incrédula de Francis dio en el clavo, lo que sólo logró el otro se sonrojase un poco más, ante las risas de Antonio, a quien le parecía graciosa la situación que era mortificante para su otro amigo.

— ¡E-El ma-majestuoso Gilbert no quiere que una tonta niña le pegue sus nada awesome gérmenes! —se excusó—. ¡A-Además _vati_ di-dijo que a los diez aún es demasiado pronto y-y-y que es normal! ¡Son unos idiotas!

Francis rió un poco, disfrutando las adorables caras que ponía Gilbert.

— _D'accord_ , Gil, no es necesario.

Pero cuando el alemán escogió reto saltó de inmediato con el tema de los besos.

« _Puto francés de mierda_ » piensa mientras ve a su objetivo.

— ¡Las niñas tienen bichos y virus! —se había quejado, y gracias a ello habían llegado a un trato más o menos justo.

El objetivo se aleja de Gilbert, llevando unos informes en sus brazos delgados.

— ¡Pues besa a un niño, _mon ami_! —le respondió Francis con tanta soltura que no encontró algún argumento en contra.

Se dirige hacia él, y Gilbert no puede evitar tragar saliva para hacer descender al nudo en su garganta, respira para calmar su acelerado corazón, si así se siente antes de un beso no quiere dar ninguno más en su vida, aunque técnicamente aún no da alguno.

Se para frente a él.

—Me estás estorbando, _herr idioten_ —dice el objetivo, frunciendo el ceño sobre los ojos violetas, intentando tomar bien los folios para que ninguno caiga—. ¿Te sientes mal? Estás bastante rojo.

— ¡Cá-Cállate, estirado! —se moja los labios tal y como su amigo francés le dijo que hiciera. Se le acerca lo suficiente como para reflejarse con todo detalle en las gafas de Roderich. Se suponía lo abrazara, así que pasa torpemente sus brazos por sobre los hombros del otro, tirando el papeleo de paso—. ¡E-El awesome Gilbert B-B-Beilschmidt te besará así que no... no te resistas, señorito podrido!

— ¡¿Pero qué dices, Gilb-?! —sus labios ya están apretados contra los de Gilbert, pero hay un problema mayor que cualquier otro, por lo que lo empuja para que lo suelte—. M-Mi nariz —un fino hilo de sangre caía por ella. Le dolía como los mil demonios, se la tomó y al parecer no estaba rota—. ¡¿Qué rayos te ha pasado por la cabeza?! —aprieta su nariz, con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

Gilbert siente que muere de la vergüenza al ser rechazado tan tajantemente. Además también le duele la nariz, junto al orgullo y algo más que no logra identificar.

— ¡Se supone que si me besarás debes ladear la cabeza, _herr idioten_ , como en las películas! —de repente el dolor extraño desaparece. Edelstein está algo sonrojado cuando saca un pañuelo bordado de su bolsillo y lo pone en su nariz para limpiarla de rastros de sangre. Le ofrece otro diferente a Gilbert, que no había notado también sangraba.

—Para la próxima lo haré bien, señorito podrido, ya verás, ¡El awesome Gilbert lo hará bien!

Y sale corriendo hacia los arbustos desde los que sabía sus amigos le espian. Ambos están tirados en el piso, riéndose a sus anchas de su desgracia, aunque ahora a Beilschmidt no le importa tanto.

Después de todo, el primer beso suele ser desastroso ¿no?

Con un poco de práctica todo irá de maravilla.

...

N/A:

Hallo! :D

Bueno, primero, les explicaré porqué he hecho ésto: me joden los primeros besos perfectos. En serio, la persona que tenga uno genial, se merece un aplauso, especialmente si ninguno de los dos implicados ha dado alguno antes. Les contaré una linda historia: estaba la pequeña Isi, de diez años, era una niña feucha y tonta, y entonces llega... digamos Pancracio(?), que la toma del cabello y hace chocar sus labios, así, de la nada, en medio del recreo.

Aww, que romántico, dirán, pero el problema con eso es que Pancracio era conocido por comer tierra. Además, ella quedó con un moratón donde la mandíbula de Martín la golpeó. Y su nariz se fracturó. Sí, por eso Isi tiene la nariz ladeada :D Y también, la mitad inferior de su cara quedó con saliva.

¡Yay! los primeros besos no son tan divertidos, aunque con el tiempo mejoran bastante.

¿Tienen alguna experiencia similar? Me haría feliz que me la contasen en un awesome review :D O cosas de los besos en las historias... ¿han notado que siempre se quedan sin aliento? ¡se respira por la nariz y no por la boca, por Dior!

Como sea,

¡UN BESO GIGANTE! en la mejilla, porque no doy de los otros en el primer fanfic(?)


End file.
